Valneer Spells
'0-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' ''Advanced Player's Guide: Spark: Ignites flammable objects. '1st-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Advanced Player's Guide: Break: Gives an object the broken condition. Crafter's Curse: Subject takes –5 on Craft skill checks. Dancing Lantern: Animates a lantern that follows you. Expeditious Excavation: Moves 5-ft. cubes of earth. Flare Burst: As flare, but affects all creatures in 10 ft. Sculpt Corpse: Makes corpse look like another creature. Stone Fist: Your unarmed strikes are lethal. Stumble Gap: Small hole trips creatures. Touch of Gracelessness: Subject loses 1d6 + 1 Dex/two levels and is prone to falling down. Advanced Race Guide: Blend: change the colour of your skin to blend into wilderness enviroment Recharge Innate Magic: reuse your innate magical abilities Sow Thoughts: plant a thought into a subjects head Stone Shield: create a stone barrier between you and an attack Undine's Curse: make target unable to breath naturally Urban Grace: move more easily through urban areas Web Bolt: launch a small web at one target Windy Escape: brielfy become intangible to avoid damage Ultimate Magic: Decompose Corpse: Turn a corpse into a clean skeleton. Interrogation: Target answers questions or suffers pain. Shadow Weapon: Create a quasi-real masterwork weapon. Restore Corpse: Skeletal corpse grows flesh. Ultimate Combat: Illusion of Calm: You appear to be standing still, even when you take some actions. Negative Reaction: Targeted creature may not positively influence anyone. 2nd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Accelerate Poison: Hastens targeted poison's onset. Arrow Eruption: Creates duplicates of killing arrow. Create PitF: Creates an extradimensional pit. Create Treasure MapM: Creates treasure map out of a creature's corpse. Stone Call: 2d6 damage to all creatures in area. Advanced Race Guide: Aboleths Lung: breath water freely (val) Blood Blaze: causes blood in area to combust Jitterbugs: cause target to belive it is covered in crawling bugs Sentry Skull: grant sentience to a skull so it can guard you Shadow Anchor: tie someone to the ground with their own shadow Squeeze: make target flexible enough to squeeze through tighter spaces Steal Breath: make target unable to breath or talk for 1 round Ultimate Magic: Blood Transcription: Wizard only. Learn a spell from the target's blood. Disfiguring Touch : Target becomes disfigured. Disguise Other: As disguise self, but affects you or another. Pernicious Poison: Target takes a –4 penalty against poison. Protective Penumbra: Shadow protects the target from light. Sculpt Simulacrum: Alter a simulacrum's appearance. Silk To Steel: Use a scarf as a shield or whip. Skinsend: Animate and possess your own skin as if it were a separate creature. Steal Voice: Target gains the croaking spellblight. Web Shelter: Create a comfortable shelter made of webbing. 'Ultimate Combat:' Brow Gasher: Slashing weapon deals bleed damage to an opponent's head. 3rd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Blood Biography: Learn about a creature with its blood. Enter Image: Transfers your consciousness to an object bearing your likeness. Pain Strike: Inflicts 1d6 nonlethal damage 1 round/level. Spiked PitF: As create pit, but filled with spikes. Versatile Weapon: Weapon bypasses some DR. Advanced Race Guide: Ancestral Regression: turn a drow into a surface elf Blood Scent: enhance targets ability to smell blood Fire Trail: drip out flammable liquid from your pores Firestream: a rushing streal of fire shoots out form yourt out stretched hand Gloombind Bolts: create one or bolts of negative energy Improve-trap: improves one specific part of a trap Prehensile Pilfer: use tail for combat manuevers etc. Raging Rubble: animate rubble to attack 'Ultimate Magic:' Burrow: Target gains a burrow speed of 15. Eldritch Fever: Target gains the eldritch ague spellblight. Eruptive Pustules: Acid boils burst when you are attacked. Excruciating Deformation: Target takes Dex and Con damage. Howling Agony: Screaming pain limits the target's actions. Toxic Gift: Target suffers the effect of the poison in you. Ultimate Combat: Healing Thief: You siphon half of all magical healing that the targeted creature receives. Spider Climb, Communal: As spider climb, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Touch Injection: You can deliver an infusion, elixir, poison, or potion as a touch attack. 4th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Acid PitF: Creates a pit with a layer of acid on the bottom. Calcific Touch: Touch attack slows target, 1d4 Dex damage. Shadow Projection: Temporarily become a shadow. Advanced Race Guide: Earth Glide: pass through earth and stone with ease Ghost Wolf: creates a quasi-real giant wolf to ride Hellmouth Lash: tongue turns into an energy whip Minor Phantom Object: create a minor semi-real object Shadowy Haven: as rope trick with shadows Web Cloud: create a cloud of flame resistent webs Ultimate Magic: Agonize: Pain encourages an outsider to obey you. Control Summoned Creature: Direct a summoned monster as if you had summoned it. Curse of Magic Negation: Target gains the negated spellblight. Fleshworm Infestation: Worms deal hp and Dex damage. Malicious Spite: Target is compelled to plot against another. Shadow Step: Teleport from one shadow to another. Simulacrum, Lesser: Creates a double of a weak creature. Symbol of Revelation: Triggered symbol reveals illusions. Terrible Remorse: Creature is compelled to harm itself. Vitriolic Mist: As fire shield, except acid damage. 5th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Fire Snake: Creates a serpentine path of fire 5 ft. long/level that deals 1d6 fire damage/level. Hungry PitF: As create pit, but dealing 4d6 damage to those in it as it closes. Pain Strike, Mass: As pain, but affects multiple creatures. Suffocation: Target quickly suffocates to death. 'Advanced Race Guide:' Damnation Stride: as dimension door but leave behind a fiery blast Half-blood Extraction: transfer half-orc into full orc 'Ultimate Magic:' Acidic Spray: 1d6/level acid damage plus 1 round of acid. Corrosive Consumption: Acidic patch damages an opponent. Curse of Disgust: Target is sickened when viewing a trigger. 'Ultimate Combat:' Absorb Toxicity: You become immune to diseases and toxins, absorb one, and then spread it to others. 6th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Fluid Form: Gain DR 10/slashing, increases reach 10 ft., and breathe water. 'Ultimate Magic:' Conjure Black Pudding: Summon a black pudding. Contagion, Greater: Infect a subject with a magical disease. Envious Urge: Targets steal from or disarm others. Utter Contempt: Target's attitude worsens by two categories. 7th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Deflection: Attacks that miss are redirected back to the source of the attack. Phantasmal Revenge: Ghost from corpse hunts killer. 'Ultimate Magic:' Caustic Eruption: Burst deals 1d6 acid/level and lingers. Epidemic: Infect a subject with a highly contagious disease. 8th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Wall of Lava: Wall damages foes that try to enter, periodically launches lava at nearby targets. 'Ultimate Magic:' Prediction of Failure: Target is permanently shaken and sickened, and may gain a spellblight. 9th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Clashing Rocks: 20d6 damage to target creature. Fiery Body: You gain various fire-related powers. Suffocation, Mass: One creature/level suffocates to death. 'Ultimate Magic:''' Symbol of Strife: Triggered rune makes creatures attack. Transmute Blood to Acid: Target takes acid damage each round, and its attackers take acid damage.